Andromache's Soul
by Breezi
Summary: A short songfic about Andromache as she loses Hector. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character from the movie or story of Troy. They are the product of mythology and Homer and whoever else is responsible for them. The song lyrics are from 'Angels Would Fall' by Melissa Etheridge on the album ...

**Author's Note: **I think I've been doing a lot of songfics lately because I've just been hearing so many great songs that have moved me and I hope that if you listen to these songs they will do the same for you. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Andromache's Soul **by Breezi

_The rope that's wrapped around me_

_is cutting through my skin_

_and the doubts that have surrounded me_

_are finding their way in_

There was no breeze in all of Troy that night as Andromache paced back and forth in her chambers. Her son was sleeping, but she could not. Hector was going to be called out by Achilles in a matter of mere hours. Many kept spitting out empty optimism and saying that perhaps he would not come. But she knew, and Hector knew, Achilles would be there come morning.

Now, Andromache had every faith in her husband's ability as a warrior and brilliance as a leader, but so far the council had not listened to him. He tried to warn Paris against fighting Menalaus. After all, bless his good intentions, the boy has no grace with the sword. And then, he told them not to attack the Greeks, but stay within and defend their walls if need be. But, again, they had not listened. Now, because of another boy like Paris, Hector would have all the wrath of Achilles come down on him. Hector was a master of all forms of weaponry, but Andromache had a horrible feeling in her stomach.

_I keep it close_

_to me_

_like a holy man praising my desperate hour_

_it's better_

_better that way_

She would not tell anyone of her ill feeling, for she did not want to plant a seed of doubt into her husband. He needed to focus on what lie ahead, and not what lie within her.

The door opened and her beautiful husband, Prince Hector of Troy walked in. She admired him as he walked toward her. There was so much honor in him, so much grace. She did not wait for him to get to her, but instead threw herself into his arms and kissed him. She would give herself to him completely and hold nothing back on this night, for fear that she never again would know his touch.

_So I'll come by and see you again_

_I'll be such a very good friend_

_have mercy on my soul_

_I'll never let you know_

_where my mind has been_

Andromache lay awake for hours just watching Hector sleep. Such a strong man, a good man. Her man. She traced over the many scars on his muscular body with her fingers. She knew where each and every one of them were and wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss them all. But, the sun had begun to show it head over the horizon and as Hector's eyes stirred and fluttered open, so did hers closed.

_Angels_

_never came down_

_there's no one here_

_they wanna hang around_

With one eye, she watched him put on his armor. He did so fluently, as if the very movement was emblazoned in his body. He stood proud and sturdy for a moment, then she watched as her lover leaned over their child and touch two fingers to his own lips then to the same two fingers to the babe's head, and she wanted to weep.

_But if they knew_

_if they knew you at all_

_then one by one_

_the angels_

_angels would fall_

As soon as Hector had left the room, Andromache sat up. She wanted to scream and cry at the injustice of everything that had happened in the last few months, but who was she to determine the fates? She was the wife of an honorable man, by the gods! She came to a decision then, she would not let him go. In a rush, she dressed herself and her son and took off to catch her Prince.

_I have crept into your temple_

_I have slept upon your pew_

_I have dreamed of the divinity_

_inside and out of you_

Her unsteady feeling was growing worse by the second as she raced down the corridors of the palace. She reached the steps to the battlement just as Hector was coming down them. Screams from outside the walls flooded her ears. "HECTOR!" they screamed over and over. Andromache knew that it was Achilles and he had come for her husband.

"You don't have to go." she said simply.

But the look in his eyes told her that he would do as he must. That was the price for his being so damned honorable. He kissed his son's head, and then looked to her. Andromache felt her chin beginning to tremble and Hector leaned into her. She held onto him as tightly as she could with her free hand before he gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and stalked past her without another word. Andromache had to lean against the wall for support as she watched him walk away from her. She felt the warmth of his body leaving her, as fleeting as drop of water on sand. With every step away from her that he took was another arrow striking her right in the heart.

_I want it more_

_a truth_

_I can taste it on my breath_

_I would give my life just for a little_

_a little death_

She gathered every bit of strength she had in her and made her way up to the top of the battlements to witness the coming battle. She sat down beside Priam and watched her husband's form walk bravely toward that of whom she knew to be Achilles.

_Angels_

_never came down_

_there's no one here_

_they wanna hang around_

Helen was soon at her side. Andromache handed her son to her new sister in law, for fear that she would not have strength enough to hold him without dropping him. She watched as Achilles and then Hector shed their helmets and began to circle each other.

_But if they knew_

_if they knew you at all_

_then one by one_

_the angels_

_angels would fall_

She watched as her husband, the only man she had ever loved, fought the most feared warrior ever. She couldn't bear to watch and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. They both fought so fiercely. It was almost as if the two men were dancing. Then, she watched as Hector was stumbled and fell over a stone, and her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. She left her seat and braced herself against the wall, but her eyes remained fixed on her love. She saw him wounded and turned away.

_I'll come by and see you again_

_I'll have to be a very good friend_

_if I whisper they will know_

_I'll just turn around and go_

She slid down the wall to her knees and turned her eyes back to the battle which raged down below. In what seemed to be an eternity, she watched Hector fall to his knees as a broken speared stabbed him through upper left portion of his chest.

_You will never_

She watched him struggle to take in a breath and felt her world crumbling apart from all around her.

_Know _

With every ounce of faith she had left in her bones, she prayed to the gods to deliver him out from under the sword of Achilles. She begged Apollo with promises of her everlasting soul if she could just keep her husband...

_My_

But in that instant, her eyes opened from prayer just in time to witness the sight she could not handle...

_Sin_

Achilles had run her soul through with his sword.

_Angels_

_never came down_

_there's no one here_

_they wanna hang around_

No tears fell from her eyes and she did not cry out against the gods. She watched that barbarian tie her beloved husband's feet to his chariot and then drag him off through the sand. She went numb. Only when Achilles and her dear Hector's body were out of her sight did her first outburst come. She wailed from the anguish of the loss she had just suffered. Helen rushed to her side.

_But if they knew_

_if they knew you at all_

_then one by one_

_the angels_

_angels would fall_

Andromache had a sudden vision of herself flying from the battlement walls to join her husband in the sand below, but the crying of her son, of Hector's son, brought her back from it.

_Angels would fall_

Helen cradled her lovingly from behind and helped her as Andromache struggled to get back to her feet. She walked over to Priam, tears now cascading freely down her face, and said simply, "I want him back. Bring him back to me."

_Angels would fall_

She would have her husband's body for the proper funeral right, if it meant she had to go out there and face down that barbarian herself. Her Hector deserved an honorable burial and he was going to have one. Only when her father-in-law had promised then return of the prince did turn toward the steps leading down from the battlement.

_Sweet angels_

And so, Andromache, princess of Troy, walked into the palace, where, unable to bear her strength anymore, collapsed into the arms of her brother-in-law, Paris and allowed him to carry her, sobbing, into her chambers. There, she spent a day and a night weeping for the loss of her lover, her husband, her king, Hector, Tamer of Horses, Prince of Troy.

The End


End file.
